


dark paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Breakup, Gay, Homosexuals, M/M, Or Will They, Sad, They gotta end up together, breakup sex?, daddy - Freeform, dan is rood, i will rip out ur heart, maybe???, thats what I'm saying, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And there's no remedy for memory your faceIs like a melody, it won't leave my headYour soul is hunting me and telling meThat everything is fineBut I wish I was deadaka-breakups suck and so does dan soon





	

phil checked his phone,again.he knew dan wasn't planning on calling him anytime soon and he would hear it if he did.but he missed him more then it was humanly possible to miss someone.quadruple your longing to see a long distance friend,then multiply that by the the current year and you're almost halfway near the amount of emptiness phil felt without dan.  
dan and phil.they were inseparable,they always went together,dan and phil.and suddenly they didn't go together anymore.it started with the little things,arguments about who's going to the grocery store this week or phil forgetting to replace the toilet roll.  
suddenly it was bigger stuff,like not having their own lives or growing apart mentally.  
and suddenly one day over chinese food,dan broke the news,"i think we should break up"  
Phil didn't know how to respond  
he said "okay" not even processing that he lost the man who was his second half for the past 7 years or so.  
his finger hovered over the call button,and it trailed down and phil heard the familiar dial tone once again.


End file.
